


Round 2

by bumblebi



Series: I will make you scream [2]
Category: Raw (TV), WWE, alexa bliss - Fandom, sasha banks - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi/pseuds/bumblebi
Summary: La segunda y última parte de esta miniserie.Alexa le prometió a Sasha que se las pagaría por lo que pasó en su último encuentro.





	Round 2

Han pasado varias horas desde que han perdido contra Nia y Emma, y Alexa sigue sin querer volver a casa. Había pensado echar unas horas en el gimnasio, pero ha acabado tirada en el ring, mirando al techo y dejando el tiempo pasar. Mira su móvil y contesta a algún que otro whatsapp, pero lo deja en seguida. No sabe por qué sigue ahí. Vuelve a mirar el móvil y ve un nuevo mensaje. Es Sasha.

“¿Sigues en el gimnasio?”.

Es la primera vez que le habla por whatsapp.

“Sí. ¿Qué quieres?”.

“Creo que me he dejado mi ropa sucia en el vestuario. ¿Puedes cogerla y guardarla hasta que nos veamos otra vez?”.

Alexa frunce el ceño. Nunca ha estado en casa de Sasha Banks y la verdad es que no le hace especial ilusión verla después de lo de hoy. De pronto le viene a la cabeza lo que pasó en ese ring hace unos días. Una sonrisa picaresca se dibuja en sus labios mientras escribe.

“¿Crees que por echar un polvo ya voy a hacerte favores de mejor amiga? Recógela tú cuando vengas.”.

Gruñe y deja el móvil en el suelo. No quería pensar ahora en la última vez que estuvieron solas Sasha y ella. Sigue sintiéndose traicionada por su cuerpo por lo que pasó y no hay día en el que no se reproche lo débil que fue.

Decide que es momento de darse una ducha y volver a casa. No quiere seguir dándole vueltas al tema.

La ducha dura más de lo que se esperaba. EL agua fría le viene muy bien para despejarse y relajarse. Al salir mira el reloj: casi una hora de ducha. Lo siente por la factura del agua, pero la necesitaba. Termina de secarse y se pone la ropa interior. Es entonces cuando escucha la puerta del vestuario abrirse, seguida de una risa burlona que conoce bien.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando? – Pregunta Sasha.

Alexa pone los ojos en blanco y coge sus vaqueros, ignorando a su compañera de combate. Sasha se adentra en el vestuario y coge una bolsa de ropa del banco que está enfrente de Alexa. La rubia puede notar la mirada que está echando Sasha a sus nalgas.

\- Podrías haber esperado a volver otro día para coger tu ropa.

\- ¿Y perderme estas vistas?

Su compañera se gira bruscamente y le dedica una mirada fulminante.

\- Banks, ¿no estarás colándote por mí? Porque la llevas clara…

\- ¿Colándome por ti? Más quisieras. – Se ríe y coloca la bolsa de la ropa en su hombro. Se dispone a abandonar el vestuario, pero se para frente a Alexa. – Aunque, la verdad, te tenía como una mujer de palabra.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Alexa lo entiende nada más decir esas palabras. La revancha. Le dijo que se las iba a pagar. Sasha sonríe, sabe lo que está pensando. La mandíbula de Alexa se tensa y suspira profundamente.

\- Banks… ¿has venido por la ropa de verdad?

\- Sí. No esperaba encontrarte aquí ya. Que no se te suba tanto a la cabeza, Bliss.

Algo en ella se revuelve con el retintín que nota en el tono de Sasha.

\- No sé, parecía que estuvieras suplicando que te follara aquí mismo.

\- Ja. – Sasha se cruza de brazos. – La única que suplica ser follada eres tú, como pudiste darte cuenta el otro día.

Sasha recibe un empujón en los hombros y la mirada de Alexa se vuelve a llenar de odio. Sonríe, haciendo que Alexa se ofusque más en intentar lastimarla.  
\- Eres la persona más insoportable que conozco. – Asegura Alexa empujándola más.

\- Y tú eres la más cabezota. – Está andando para atrás a ciegas. Alexa puede llegar a intimidar a pesar de su altura.

\- Y tú eres una torpe en el ring. – otro empujón hacia los hombros de Sasha. – Hemos perdido por tu culpa.

\- Muy torpe pero te tumbo cuando quiero. – otra vez el retintín en su voz.

Alexa gruñe, empujando a Sasha contra la pared del vestuario, presionando para que no pueda moverse de ahí

\- Túmbame ahora si puedes. – le reta Alexa, colocando las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de Sasha.

Algo en su interior está gritando que se vengue de ella, pero se ha prometido no caer en esto de nuevo. Bastante ha hecho acercándose tanto a ella. Baja la mirada hacia sus labios. “Mierda”, piensa. Sasha se percata de ese momento de duda de Alexa y se muerde el labio, provocando que la respiración de la otra luchadora se corte un momento.  
\- Te tengo comiendo de mi mano, Bliss… - Dice Sasha divertida.

“Se acabó”, se dice Alexa a sí misma antes de agarrar la chaqueta de Sasha y bajársela por los brazos con rabia. Sasha pega un brinco, realmente sorprendida por la acción de Alexa, pero termina por quitarse la chaqueta. Siente los dedos de Alexa enroscarse en su nuca y atrayéndola con fuerza hacia ella, presionando sus labios con fuerza. Se separan un momento y Alexa pasa su pulgar por el labio inferior de Sasha. Se muerde el labio, encendiendo más a su compañera. Los dientes de Alexa atacan su labio inferior, tirando de él, y su lengua lo acaricia después. Las manos de Sasha acaban en las caderas de Alexa para pegarla más a ella. Entonces se da cuenta de que sigue en ropa interior. Nota el dedo de Sasha tirando de sus bragas hacia abajo y le da un manotazo.

\- Ni se te ocurra. Hoy eres mía.

Desliza las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Sasha y le muerde la barbilla. Recorre con los dientes el resto de su mandíbula mientras le desabrocha el sujetador. Una vez desabrochado, se deshace de la camiseta de Sasha. No quiere dejar de morderla y besarla, y Sasha tampoco parece que quiera que pare. Su sujetador vuela hasta el otro lado del vestuario, y Alexa se pega a Sasha todo lo que puede. Vuelve a notar las manos de Sasha en ella, esta vez agarran sus nalgas. Antes de que pueda contestar, la ha levantado en peso y tiene las piernas enroscadas en sus caderas.

\- Bliss, que te quede claro. – Dice Sasha enterrando los labios en su cuello. – No puedes dominar a la jefa.

La mano de Alexa se enrosca en su pelo y tira de él, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Que te quede a ti claro. – Tira un poco más de su pelo, hasta que Sasha frunce el ceño.- No eres la jefa de nada.

Pasa la lengua de abajo a arriba por los labios de Sashsa, haciendo que suelte una seca carcajada. Consigue zafarse de sus manos y bajar. Las manos de Sasha Intentan agarrarla de nuevo, pero Alexa estaba preparada para ello. Agarra una de sus manos y le hace una de las llaves a las que Sasha ya está acostumbrada, sólo que después de esto no va a sentir lo mismo cuando se la haga. Acaba de cara contra la pared y con un brazo presionado en su espalda. Alexa lleva la mano con la que no sujeta el brazo de Sasha a uno de sus pechos, haciendo que se tense.

\- ¿Sabes que esto quedaría mejor al revés? – Le dice Sasha, aún muy arrogante para el gusto de Alexa.

Agarra con firmeza su pecho, sintiendo cómo se endurece su pezón bajo el contacto. Masajea la zona y le aparta el pelo del cuello con la otra mano. Sasha nota la succión de sus labios en el cuello y se estremece. Apoya la otra mano en la pared. Alexa se percata de que está conteniendo gemidos. Será idiota… 

Lleva la mano libre a su otro pecho y los agarra los dos. Escucha algo que quería ser un gemido y acaba siendo un gruñido.

\- ¿Crees que puedes resistirte mucho tiempo?

\- El que haga falta. – Siente los dedos de Alexa juguetear con sus pezones y aprieta el puño.

\- Ya veo…

Vuelve a besar su cuello. Lo muerde. Siente a Sasha incorporarse para alzar el brazo y agarrar su pelo desde la nuca, pegando a Alexa más a su cuello. Clava los dientes mientras desabrocha los pantalones de Sasha con una mano y recorre sus abdominales con los dedos de la otra. Vaya, parece que Sasha Banks tiene cosquillas.

Alexa hace que se gire hacia ella y la besa, dirigiéndola hacia uno de los bancos. Baja los pantalones de Sasha mientras se mueven, con cuidado de no bajarlos demasiado para no caerse. Con un empujón, sienta a Sasha en el banco y no espera a que proteste para subírsele encima. Las manos de Sasha agarran sus nalgas. Alexa abre los ojos y mira encima de Sasha, en las perchas que hay sobre el banco. Hay una camiseta colgada. Sonríe mientras Sasha le muerde el labio y estruja su trasero.

Corta el beso, dejando a Sasha con ganas de más, y le agarra las muñecas. Sasha no pone resistencia. Alcanza la camiseta encima de ellas y la enrolla. Levanta la mirada a los ojos de Sasha; sabe lo que pretende y parece que le gusta. En silencio y sin romper el contacto visual, Alexa enrolla la camiseta alrededor de las muñecas de Sasha Banks.

Le agarra la barbilla y la atrae hacia sus labios de nuevo, dándole un beso lento y profundo. Lleva las manos de Sasha hacia arriba y engancha la camiseta enrollada al perchero de arriba.

\- ¿Tan difícil te resulta sujetarme las manos que tienes que recurrir a esto?- Pregunta Sasha con retintín.

Alexa prefiere no responder. En su lugar, baja del regazo de Sasha y termina de quitarle los pantalones. Disfruta durante un momento de la vista que tiene delante: Sasha Banks atada de manos, con sus bragas como única prenda y sus piernas abiertas para ella. Sin darse cuenta, se relame. Acaricia el cuello de Sasha y va recorriendo su cuerpo con los dedos, lentamente, sintiendo cómo se estremece según se acerca a ciertas zonas. Vuelve a colocarse encima suya, y Sasha busca con desesperación su boca. Alexa no se lo pone fácil, le agarra el pelo desde atrás y aleja su cara de un tirón. Lleva la boca al cuello de Sasha y la mano libre a su entrepierna. Por fin. Un gemido se le escapa ante la presión de la mano de Alexa contra ella.

Se permite el lujo de sonreír contra sus labios y mueve su mano sobre las bragas de Sasha. Le arranca otro gemido.

\- Tanto reprimirte… y resulta que estás más mojada que mi pelo al salir de la ducha.

Sasha intenta protestar, pero Alexa la calla con sus labios. Desliza la mano dentro de sus bragas y no tarda en encontrar el punto que buscaba. Suelta el pelo de Sasha y la besa más fuerte, enroscando el brazo en su cuello, mientras frota los dedos contra su clítoris. Parece que todos los gemidos que ha estado reteniendo Sasha quieren empezar a salir. Busca la entrada de Sasha con sus dedos y le muerde el labio al encontrarla. Nota cómo Sasha se retuerce debajo de ella, intentando llevar las manos a su cuerpo sin éxito. Entra con un dedo y Sasha se estremece. Enseguida añade un segundo dedo. Puede sentir las caderas de Sasha pidiéndole que entre y salga al ritmo que ella quiere. Al principio decide hacerle caso, sólo un poquito. Luego decide ella marcar el ritmo. Lento, muy lento, entra y sale de Sasha, acariciando su pecho con la otra mano. Sasha está gimiendo frustrada y ella lo disfruta. Aumenta un poco la velocidad, pero sigue siendo demasiado lento para Sasha.

\- ¿Es que quieres más? – Pregunta Alexa entrando hasta el fondo de Sasha, firme y con rabia.

Sasha deja escapar un gemido muy gutural, casi animal.

\- Sí.

Sonríe. Ahora quién cómo de la mano de quién, Banks.

Coge entre sus labios el labio inferior, hinchado, de Sasha y pasa su lengua por él, saliendo de ella. Deja de besarla y se pone de pie. La cara de terror de Sasha le produce una carcajada.

\- Por favor. ¿Puedes ser más patética? – Abre las piernas de Sasha y se arrodilla frente a ella. – No te voy a dejar así, no te preocupes.

Recorre sus muslos hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas. Lentamente, se las quita, deslizándolas por sus piernas sin romper el contacto visual. Se acomoda entre sus piernas y la mira por última vez, antes de enterrar su cara entre las piernas de Sasha Banks.

Desliza la lengua por su clítoris lentamente, cosa que desespera a Sasha a más no poder. Encima no puede mover los brazos para meterle prisa. Alexa se recrea en su frustración y vuelve a pasar la lengua lentamente por su clítoris. Las caderas de Sasha empujan contra ella, y decide que basta ya de torturarla así. Comienza a pasar la lengua con más fuerza. Presiona en él firmemente y la aparta. Succiona con sus labios y lo acaricia con la punta de su lengua. Lo rodea con sus labios. Hace todo tipo de juegos posibles con su boca y el clítoris de Sasha, y se siente muy bien porque no deja de gritar y gemir. Es increíblemente ruidosa para lo mucho que se ha reprimido. Lleva su lengua a la entrada de la vagina y la desliza dentro, moviéndola contra sus paredes. Las piernas de Sasha se enroscan alrededor de su cabeza. Alexa agarra sus muslos para pegarse más a ella y sigue trabajando con la lengua un buen rato. Tarda en llegar, pero Sasha, por fin, se corre entre gemidos y gruñidos. Alexa se aparta de su entrepierna y la mira. Nunca ha visto a Sasha tan roja, tan sudada y con la respiración tan entrecortada. Se levanta para desatarla, no sin antes pasar su lengua una última vez por su clítoris, haciendo que se queje. Al soltarla, deja los brazos caer como si estuvieran muertos. Alexa se cruza de brazos y la mira satisfecha: se la ha devuelto bien.

\- Ya estamos en paz. – Consigue decir Sasha entre jadeos.

Alexa la mira a los ojos y le sonríe. 

\- Sí, creo que sí.

Se dirige hacia donde está su ropa y termina de vestirse. Antes de irse escucha la voz de Sasha, aún alterada.

\- Aunque podríamos hacerlo a la mejor de tres.

No obtiene respuesta, pero Alexa cierra la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
